Guardian Vale: Chapter 1
by Liquid N7
Summary: A Guardian wakes up in a new age and struggles to get to the last city protected by the Traveler.


Vale

A Destiny Fan Fiction

By

Liquid N7

In the 21st century an entity known as the Traveler was discovered on Mars. The Traveler, brought humanity into a golden age of discovery. Cities where built on Mars and Venus, Mercury was made into a garden world and human life span was expanded by three hundred years. It was our destiny to walk in the light of other stars. But the Traveler had an enemy, a great darkness that descended. It was the end of everything.

 **Prologue**

Erica Valenti looked up through the sky light, staring at the blue sky feeling the warm sun rays poor through the glass.

"We have a problem!" The pilot shouted as he burst into the US Sky Watch ready room "Rasputin is offline."

"What?!" Erica reacted immediately to the news with disbelief.

"The entity just passed Titan and we lost all contact with him." The pilot said as he looked at his com display on his wrist.

"Is he rebooting?" Erica asked.

"No." The pilot answered as he shut his display off in frustration

Erica looked down at her own com display.

"According to this, the Traveler is heading to earth but there's something wrong with it."

"All right. Listen up" The Director of Sky Watch Command shouted as he walked in the ready room. "The Traveler has arrived on Earth. While most of our leaders have complete faith that it will protect us from what ever is coming from dark space, others have thought it pragmatic to take their chances out side of the Sol system."

The pilot leaned over to Erica.

"I heard not everyone has as much faith in the Traveler ever since this thing started."

"I can't believe this is happening." Erica whispered.

The Director shifted his weight.

" You guys are going to escort the ships out. Squadron Leaders have your assignments dismissed."

Alarms blared in the hanger as Erica ran to her Phaeton Class V1 jump ship. When she got close enough she automatically trans matted into the cockpit. She activated her engines and sped into the sky. Erica's display lit up with her assignment, [ESCORT ASSIGHNMENT: CIVILAIN TRANSPORT DAWN STAR]. When Erica's ship broke orbit the radio came to life.

"The darkness has passed Luna and is approaching earth."

A message broke through the chaotic static

"This is the Dawn Star we are under attack!"

"This is Captain Valenti responding." Erica pushed the throttle on her ship.

The Dawn Star was on the run from a dark cloud. The ships hull was being damaged by asteroids propelled by purple energy. Erica flew along the Dawn Star's hull firing at the in coming asteroids. Sounds of vaporized debris bounced off her cockpit. Erica pulled up just before she hit the cloud. As she spun away part of the cloud broke off firing at her. She rolls left and right avoiding the shots propelled at her. Erica radioed the Dawn Star.

"Dawn Star. Jump to hyper space to escape the area"

"Our hyperdrive needs a second to spin up. Keep them off us." Was the response she got.

Erica flipped her ship around and pulled her triggers shooting at the cloud that was chasing her. When the rounds reached their target, the cloud dissipated letting them pass through then reformed and began firing again.

''Shit!" Erica exclaimed.

She turned her ship once more to the Dawn Star. Erica decided it was better to focus on the asteroids attacking the civilian ship. The larger cloud spat a bigger rock hurtling for the Dawn Stars engines. Erica lined up to take her shot, when a violent shudder ran throw her ship. She tried to pull the trigger but nothing happened. She was hit by one of the shots from the smaller cloud. The radio lit up.

"This is Dawn Star ready for hyper jump."

Erica feverishly pulled her triggers willing them to work.

"Come on!" Erica yelled.

Seeing the asteroid bearing down on the Dawn Stars engines she could feel the horror creeping into her mind. Erica clinched her teeth and closed her eyes as she pushed her ship forward toward the dooming rock. Her ship collided with the asteroid, tearing off her wing pushing both, mass and ship off course. Erica's ship was in an uncontrollable spin. During one rotation, she spotted the Dawn Star jump away. She struggled to regain control of her ship but nothing was working. She didn't know if the cloud was still after her, but she could tell the Earth was coming closer and closer. Erica tried to radio Sky Watch

"This is Captain Valenti declaring an emergency. My ships systems are offline and I'm reentering Earths atmosphere"

Erica tried to pull her emergency eject lever but it was jammed. She pulled and pulled but it would not budge. She banged on it with her fist and kicked at it hard to dislodge it. Erica looked up to see only blue sky and grey clouds no more black space. She looked down grabbed the lever, braced her feet and pulled with everything she had. The emergency lever loosened than gave way. Erica's pod was ejected away from her ship. Erica sighed in relief as her pod began to gently descend, stabilized by thrusters.

"Oh. Thank god."

She allowed herself to breath. Her hands where shaking as the adrenalin started leave her body. Erica took in the view of the horizon. It was a beautiful sight for her. She saw the clear blue sky above, the pillow like clouds below and the warm sun with its inviting light and energy. Then a thought accrued to her. The sun is not supposed to be there. The light got brighter and in the distance the clouds where being displaced by a wave of force.

"The Traveler." She said to herself.

The light got brighter and brighter and the force wave came faster. Erica's pod shuttered chaotically when the wave hit it. The pod canopy cracked, the pod thrusters where on fire and she was no longer descending. She was falling. The only thing she could use, was the parachute in her suit. Erica unstrapped her harness and banged on the canopy to let her out. She realized it was to late it wasn't the ground that was coming up to meet her it was a city. Erica's pod slammed through a sky scraper then into a library. Erica laid in her pod unable to move a numb sensation filling her body accept at the neck. She could feel a sharp pain in her neck. Erica laid still looking up through the hole her pod made she could still see the blue clear sky above and relief comes to her again she feels the warmth from the light. Erica Valenti slowly closes her eyes and her light goes out.

CHAPTER 1: Wake Up Guardian.

The little drone flew through the halls of the library, momentary pausing to look at some of the dilapidated ruins. It shined its light on different shelves wondering to itself what kind of wealth of knowledge has been lost over the centuries and if it will ever be regained. The drone continues to move deeper and deeper into the cave of broken walls over grown rooms and ancient hallways. It is drawn with a magnetic pull to some thing within. No, not something, someone. The call can not be ignored it is a need, hunger a yearning to be hole. The drone hovers over a pile of bones long forgotten over time ravaged by animals and the elements. The drone senses that something used to be there and can be again.

"There you are." It says to itself.

The drone shines its light on the bones in an instant what was gone is back again. No more pile of bones, but a living breathing person. At first, she did not move, the only indication of life was the rhythm of her chest rising and falling steady in deep sleep.

"Wake up Guardian." The drone prodded.

She slowly opened her eyes blinking to clear her vision. When the little ball of light and metal came into focus it spoke to her again.

"Hi there!"

"AHH!" She screamed and pushed the drone away.

The drone went sailing across the room into a pile of rubble. She tried to run but it was hard for her so instead she stumbled. The drone floated up out of the debris and shook the dust off.

"That was rude." It said to itself.

The ball of light and metal glided back to the Guardian. The Guardian tried to scramble away.

"Wait!" The drone called after her.

"Stay away from me!" She waved her hands in front of her trying to swat the drone away.

"Calm down. I'm a Ghost."

At this news, the Guardian put her hands down.

"A what?" She said confused.

"I'm a Ghost. Well I'm your Ghost." The drone replied.

"My Ghost?"

"Yeah, you where dead for along time and I brought you back. … Tahdah!"

Silence hung in the air as the Guardian stared at the ghost. Then she ran for the nearest exit.

"Aww come on." Ghost said exasperated, chased after her.

The drone continued to call out to her but it could not find her.

"Pleas stop this. We have a long way to the tower. Guardian? Hey when we get their I can introduce you to Zavala." Ghost said hoping it would entice her out of her hiding spot.

A hand out of the shadows reached out and grabbed the little ghost. Ghost struggled to free it self but the grip was tight.

"Shhhh."

It was the Guardian, she had the drone under her arm. Ghost again tried to free himself to no avail.

"Let go at once."

The Guardian put her index finger to her lips for silence then pointed to the ruin lobby of the library. There was a creature searching through the rubble. It stood on two legs, covered in some sort part flight suit and armor, also, it had some sort of gas tank on its back. Its head hade four glowing eyes arranged in an angular row, with a crest of hair going over the middle on top of its head.

"It's a Fallen Dreg. They are pirates and scavengers very dangerous." Ghost explained.

"Where did they come from."

"Space."

"Not what I meant. Never mind let's get out of here before he finds us."

They turned to sneak away but some of the rubble shifted and a wall came crashing down. The Dreg looked up and made a series of clicks and hisses. Then the sound of more clicks and hisses filled the halls.

"Did I mention they don't travel alone." Ghost whispered.

Then a roar bellowed through the plaza.

"And there are bigger ones"

The Guardian and Ghost started running trying to find a way out. Blue energy blast impacting around them blowing chunks out of walls. The Guardian ran for a window ready to jump out. Before she could make it, a shot exploded a bookcase which dropped in front of the window blocking her path. She turned and slid under a fallen beam. I need a weapon she thought to herself. She grabbed a rock and got ready to ambush one of them.

"Guardian what are you doing?" Ghost asked.

"I'm going to bash one of them in the head, and take one of the guns."

"There's one back where I found you."

A blast breaks through the beam.

"Okay, let's go then." The Guardian said.

The Guardian and Ghost ran with fallen dregs hot on their heels. The Ghost noticed it first.

"Guardian. There, a sidearm."

The Guardian reached for the gun, but was tackled by a dreg. The Dreg furiously trying plunge its shock dagger, a sword that looks like pirate cutlass with electric energy flowing around the blade, into the Guardian. The Guardian holding the dregs dagger at bay punching and kicking to get free. As the melee continues More dregs burst into the room.

"Guardian!" Ghost called out. Then pushed the sidearm to her.

The Guardian wrapped her finger around the barrel and hit the dreg in the side of the head dazing the creature. Seeing the opportunity, the Guardian kicked the dreg off her then flipped the sidearm around and shot the dreg. Abruptly a new sensation hit her shoulder. It was pain from an energy bolt that hit her. The Guardian immediately dove for cover behind some debris and returned fire. Three more dregs fell from the fury of her gun, but any that where taken out where quickly replaced by more poring into the room. A dreg reached back to throw a grenade however, before he could release it, a bullet sailed through its arm. In pain, the dreg dropped the grenade at its feet. The blast destroyed the entrance to the room.

The Guardian got up looked around the room. All the dregs where dead.

"Are we trapped?" Ghost questioned.

"No. Look up." The Guardian replied while checking the bodies of the dead fallen making sure they are in fact dead.

Ghost noticed the hole in the roof.

"So, we are climbing then."

"Yes."

The Guardian and Ghost climbed out of the roof and down the side of the building. It was slow going. They where trying not to step on any loose rubble that might cause the Guardian to fall. Also, there was the danger of more fallen. Once they reached the ground, Ghost noticed a hover-craft like vehicle. Ghost glided over to it shined its light on it and scanned it several times.

"We can use this to leave here. I disabled the tracking on it so they can't fallow."

"Okay. What is it and where are we going?" The Guardian asked.

"This is a Fallen Pike, and we are going to the tower which is located at the last city that is protected by the Traveler."

"The Traveler is still here?"

"Guardian, I appreciate that you trust me now and are no longer running from me, but can we finish this inquiry after we are away from the fallen."

"Good point." The Guardian replied.

Days passed as they travel through wastelands and deserts. Ghost explaining to the Guardian their connection to the Travelers light. Ghost explained the longer the Guardian was connected the more feats she could accomplish and if she died, Ghost would resurrect her.

"So, I can't really die then?" The Guardian asked.

"Yes and no. If you die you are dead and I resurrect you"

"But if I die you just bring me back, and that's not really dying, is it?"

"No, it just means you are not permanently dead. Also, there are limits. Only I can bring you back."

"What happens if you die?"

Ghost paused at this question. The drone spun its parts for a second.

"Then death becomes permanent for you. Same is true if we enter a place where the darkness is too abundant."

"Okay I get it. Try not to die so much."

"Yes. I think that is best Guardian."

The night sky was clear, when the Guardian saw the orange yellow hue of a campfire. She parked the pike a half mile a way so the sound did not alert who or what was at the camp. She crept closer to the camp and heard voices, human voices. The Guardian stood up intent on introducing herself when the sound of a weapon charging stopped her cold.

"Stop right there!" The man with the shotgun yelled. "Let me see your hands."

The Guardian raised her hands and slowly turned around. Ghost floated out from behind her.

"Sir, pleases be calm the Guardian and I where curios. We did not know any other humans where out here."

"So, you tried to sneak up on us?" The man questioned as he advanced slowly.

"We where just being cautious" The Guardian explained. "We escaped the fallen a while back and.."

"The Fallen? Did you lead them here?"

The man got agitated he pressed a button on his vest.

"Hershel, Reanna check the beacons."

To figures holding sniper rifles morphed from behind some rocks and ran in two different directions.

"You, move it." The man gestured toward the camp.

"We lost them a week ago. They did not fallow us" The Guardian tried to explain.

The man shoved her forward to the camp. The radio on the mans vest came to life.

"Bob, we found a pike."

"That's mine." The Guardian said.

The pike exploded in the distance.

"Was mine."

Ghost flew up to Bob.

"I'll have you know, I disabled the tracker myself."

"Listen light bulb. "Bob pointed his finger at Ghost. "There's more than just a tracker on that pike. All their tech is covered in ether. It attracts Fallen like bees to honey."

"Actually, bees are attracted to pollen." Ghost replied.

"Ghost, stop it." The Guardian sniped.

"Just saying." Ghost resigned.

As the trio entered the camp people came out from their tents. The camp was filled with small fires surrounded by old shambled Buses and tents.

"Bob what's going on?" A woman in a red scarf called out as she approached the Guardian.

"We found these two outside the camp" Bob waved his hand in the air indicating to everyone to get ready. "We need to move. Fallen maybe coming let's get everyone on the buses."

"Hi my name is Maren." The woman addressed the Guardian.

"Hi."

"I never meet a Guardian before."

"That makes two of us. I'm kind of new."

"What's your name?

"I'm. Uhm. I'm. I don't know." The Guardian replied confused.

Ghost glided up.

"The Guardians name is Vale."

"What? You knew this entire time and you never said anything?"

"Guardian, you never asked. Besides its on your shirt."

Ghost shined its light on Vale's chest. For the first time, the Guardian noticed the raggedy jump suit she was wearing. It was blackened and dented. The light from Ghost showed a faded name plate barely visible most of the writing is lost do to time but a name is still visible VALE.

"Well. Apparently, my name is Vale." Vale offered her hand to Maren. Maren took it and shook.

"Now that the introductions are complete, Maren, tie her up." Bob interjected.

"They're not coming with us to the city?"

"No."

"But she's a Guardian. She can help us."

"She is the reason why we have to leave. She was tracked by the Fallen."

"But Bob."

"Hey. Hey. Maren, I led this group for thee months now, please trust me."

"Okay." Maren conceited the point. The Guardian did not struggle. Maren tied her hands and feet.

"I'm sorry about this Vale."

As Maren was leaving she slipped something in to Vale's hands. Vale just watched as the camp was broken down. When the last bus left the sun was just coming up. Vale opened her hands to find a knife and a paper. She used the knife to cut her self free. When she unrolled the paper, there was a picture of a rock formation and an arrow pointed to it.

"Ghost can you help me find this rock formation?"

"Yes Guardian." Ghost said as he glided off.

Vale checked her weapon and searched for any thing left behind. Nothing was left but tire tracks and ashes from old camp fires.

"Guardian, I found it."

Behind the formation was a tin box. Vale flipped the box open. In side water food and a radio beacon. Ghost hovered over it and shined its light on the beacon and absorbed it.

"Guardian. The camp is moving south west."

"All right, let's go."

After three days, Vale and Ghost picked up some tire tracks.

"Guardian why are we fallowing these people."

"Because, Ghost. You said we needed to go to the city and they have buses. Can you calculate how long it would take to walk there."

"Two years, three months and eighteen days."

"That's why we are fallowing them."

The Guardian continued to walk. She walked all day and all night. When the sun came up, there was smoke on the horizon. Vale and Ghost picked up their pace hoping it wasn't the people she met days before. Although she wanted to punch Bob in the face for leaving her in the wasteland, Maren at least was nice enough to help her. Vale and Ghost where closer now and could see what was going on.

Buses where circled up like a wagon train defending against bandits. Only these bandits where not riding horses like in the ancient west. No, they were riding pikes, blasting blue energy at the occupants of the makeshift fortress. At the sight of the carnage she cringed at the sight of the carnage. Before, she didn't realize how many people where in the camp when she was there earlier, but now seeing several of the twenty buses on fire and hearing some of the screams as the monsters' fired into the crowd and the campers; no, refuges, fire back in desperation, it was over whelming. The Guardian fell to her knees in shock. Ghost flew up to get Vale's attention.

"Guardian…. Guardian."

"Ghost is this my fault? Did I lead the fallen to them?" She looked at Ghost hoping its answer would absolve her.

"Yes, Guardian it is. But not yours alone, I did not remember the ether."

The Guardian stared at the ghost. She thought to herself its not just a machine it makes mistakes too.

"Come on Ghost, we got to help them."

Vale sprinted toward the chaos. After taking several strides, she tripped and fell in the sand. She looked back to see what caught her foot. It was a dead body buried in sand clinging to a sniper rifle. She wondered if it was Hershel or Reanna. That didn't matter right now. Vale shouldered the rifle, aimed and CRACK. The sound startled her. The bullet pierced through one of the dregs riding a pike. The pike accelerated and crashed into one of buses already on fire. Two of his buddies heard the shot and changed their focus from the crowd of refuges to Vale. They both where on pikes of their own. Vale took aim at the closed one barreling to her. She pulled the trigger. The shot missed. She pulled the trigger again. The dreg fell back off his pike. The Guardian shifted focus on the next target. She had the dregs head in the cross hairs, slowed her breathing and pulled the trigger, Click. Click, Click, Click.

"Shit!"

The dreg opened fire from the front mounted guns on the pike. Vale curled into a fetus position as the sand erupted all around her from the impacts of the energy blasts. The dreg flew passed her. At first, she couldn't see where the dreg went because of the dust and smoke that was kicked up, but she heard the sound of the engine. When she sensed the pike almost on top of here she stepped to the side and swung the butt of the rifle into the dreg knocking it off. The creature tried to scramble for its shock blade. The Guardian aimed her sidearm and squeezed the trigger; Click, Click.

"Seriously." Vale said in frustration.

The dreg reached its hand around the handle of the blade. The Guardian ran over and hit the dreg with the sniper rifle. The dreg swiped at her with the blade. Vale blocked the blade with the rifle then slammed her foot into the dreg's chest. The dreg flailed with his arm. The Guardian swung her rifle and knocked the blade out of its hand. The shock blade skid across the ground. Vale hit the dreg one last time and ran for the blade. As she grasped the blade the Guardian turned to find the dreg leaping through the air. Vale plunged the electric sword into the dregs shoulder. She then reached around and grabbed the dregs head and plunged the shock blade into the dregs chest. After dropping the dreg Vale ran for the empty pike. She accelerated toward the refugees. There were two more dregs firing on the bus wagon train. The Guardian fired a volley of shots at the first pike and it exploded in a shower of heat and metal. Vale flew past the aftermath and rammed her pike into the last dreg on a pike. The momentum pushed the dregs pike back. Seeing an open opportunity, the Guardian blasted the target. The energy ripped through the enemy's pike. Vale jumped off her pike and ran through the bus perimeter. Several dregs where fighting hand to hand with the refuges. Vale wasted no time cutting her way through the enemy. She moved like a dancer in a great ballet, electricity and blade edge cutting through enemy flesh and bone, bouncing off one kill to the next. She was only stopped by the rapid fire of blue energy that almost blasted her head off. The Guardian rolled behind cover. A hovering drone made of metal, two hovering thrusters, three lights on its front end and a gun turret blasting at every thing that moves.

"Guardian it's a Fallen Shank. It has a heat tracker." Ghost explained.

Vale was pinned down she couldn't move without getting hit. The sound of a shot gun being charged caught her ear. Vale looked from behind her cover just in time to see Bob shoot the shank out of the air. The shank went spinning to the ground and exploded. Vale got up to thank him, but bobs stair stopped her in her tracks. Bob looked at her with anger and fury. The look told her what he was thinking, this is your fault Guardian all these people dead because you brought them here. Bob didn't say a word he just walked off to go tend to the wounded. The fight was over everybody who survived, ether tended to the wounded or dead or they gathered supplies to continue the journey.

"Ghost, we're leaving." Vale said.

She stepped over to a dead refuge he was holding a Khvostov auto rifle. The Guardian slipped the shock blade into her belt and picked up the rifle. She checked the ammo and stepped off. Maren ran up beside the Guardian.

"Thank you, for coming." Maren said as she hugged the guardian.

"I don't know if you should be thanking me. This was my fault."

"Look whatever Bob said.."

"Its not Bob. I lead them to you. I have to go."

"So that's it you're just leaving." Maren said in disbelief. "But you're a Guardian you suppose to protect us."

"Look around." Vale gestured to the aftermath. "I am protecting you. By leaving. I'll take their pike and lead them away from you guys."

"Where not going anywhere. Half our buses are destroyed and we have to many wounded to leave."

"She is right Guardian. They are exposed to further attack if we leave or stay." Ghost interjected."

"You see. Even the light bulb agrees."

"Fine."

The next two days the Guardian and the refugees fixed up any working buses with extra armor from what they could scavenge. The Guardian went on scouting missions to warn against any more fallen attacks. She used the remaining pike after ghost deactivated the tracker and scrubbed it of ether.

"Vale we did it." Maren ran up with exciting news.

"That's great. Did what?"

"We just used the tehc from the Fallen shank to get a signal to the tower. They will be here in an hour."

"That's great." Vale replied.

Ghost glided up anxiously.

"Guardian, I detect a hyperspace jump incoming."

A thunderous crack was heard in the sky fallowed by the appearance of a Fallen dropship. Maren immediately ran for the shank radio.

"I've got to keep the signal going so the Tower can find us."

Vale ran for the perimeter to defend the refugees. Bob was already there firing at the first wave of enemies that fell from the drop ship from inside one of the armored buses. The first wave not only hade dregs but vandals six limed Fallen with heaver armor and rifles that shoot blue energy that track its target and a captain, a hulking mass fallen with two shock blades and an energy shield that blocks projectiles. Vale, Bob and the rest of the refugees where abele to put down the dregs easily because they ran strait into the refugee line. The vandal advanced using the cover available which made them hard targets to hit. The Captain coordinated everything from the rear. Than another fallen drop ship appeared dropping more Fallen. One more fallen dropship cracked into existence this time it dropped off a tank. The tank looked like a beetel with six walking legs, a main turret and a machine gun on its under side. The tank walked forward, it's targeting laser focusing on an armored bus. The occupants desperately scattered before the tank obliterated the bus. Vale ran for her pike.

"Guardian, where are you going?!" Bob called out, confused at sight of Vale running for the perimeter.

"I'm going to take out the tank."

Vale drove her pike hard weaving left and right dodging energy blasts. She drove through the fray toward the tank. The Guardian fired her weapons but the blast bounces of the tanks energy shields.

"Guardian, you have to try a different tactic." Said Ghost.

The tank fired a volley of shots at the Guardian from its machine gun. Vale flew sideways to dodge the fire. Vale thought to herself when all ells fails, fresh tactics. The tank swung its main cannon around to aim at the Guardian. The Guardian pushed her throttle forward to give her the speed she needed. She studied her legs on top of the seat of the pike. Vale jumped in the air as the tank fired its round. Vales exploding pike propelled her into the air. She slammed hard onto the top of the tank.

"Guardian, what do you plan to achieve up here?" Ghost anxious and not confident about the situation.

"I don't know yet Ghost. Give me a second" The Guardian responded.

Vale struggled to stay on top of the massive tank. The turret swung wildly trying to shake the Guardian free.

"There Guardian!" Ghost flew under the turret and shined its light on an opening at the front of the tank. The opening was in between what seemed like the cockpit and the main body. "Guardian like we practiced."

Vale gripped a hand hold as the tank continued to struggle. She concentrated light into the palm of her hand. The light began to crackle with electrical ark energy. The ark energy formed a ball in here hand. When she saw the chance, she jammed her hand into the opening. After extracting it again she lost her grip from the tank and was thrown off. Vale came to a sliding stop in the sand on her back. The tank turned toward the Guardian and shinned its targeting laser on her.

"Ghost, you will be able to bring me back right?" Vale questioned.

"Assuming I'm not destroyed as well Guardian."

The tank took another step to turn, then a series of eruptions burst from inside and boom! The tank exploded into twisted metal.

Vale got up and dusted her self off. She was suddenly and violently thrown to the ground. A shock blade narrowly missed skewering her as she rolled out of the way. The hand gripping the blade was one of four arms attached to the Fallen Captain. Vale rolled back avoiding another shock blade. She was back on her feet and swing her auto rifle up to take a shot. One of the Captains hands knocked the rifle out of her grip. The blow staggered the Guardian a little and she had roll again to avoid another swipe by the Captain. Vale pulled her own shock blade from her belt. She stabbed at the Fallen Captain which he blacked and answered with a slash that cut across her chest. The pain was searing but the Guardian ignored it. Instead she blocked the next attack spun around and cut deep into the Captains leg. The Captain roared in pain. With its leg injured it no longer moved as fast and its swings became wild and desperate. The Gaudian saw something she never expected. Fear. It started to retreat. Vale contemplated letting it go and running for the camp, but another thought crossed her mind, he could bring more. She was reminded of all the people who died two days before. Its them or us she thought to herself. Vale ran at him blocked the Captains attempt to defend it self and plunged her shock blade into its midsection repeatedly until she felt it stop squirming.

The Guardian made it back to the refugee camp easily. After the tank was destroyed and the Fallen Captain was focused on Vale, the other Fallen forces where disorganized so Bob and the rest of the refugees where able to defend against there attacks. Bob walked up to Vale and patted here on the back.

"Listen I still blame you. But you stuck around and tried to make amends. Fore that I can find it in my hart to forgive you." Bob offered his hand.

Vale shook his hand but did not say anything. Bob looked around and walked off to check the status of the supplies. The Guardian went looking for Maren. When she found here she was in the infirmary tent. She was lying unconscious in a cot with her left arm missing. Vale grabbed the nearest person a blood-soaked man previously working on another wounded patient.

"What happened to her?" Vale asked.

"She was hit by shrapnel it covered most of the left side of her body." The answered as he wiped blood from his hands on his clothes. "We got all of it but the arm was a total loss." The man checked Maren's pulse.

"Will she be okay?" Vale braced her self for any kind of news.

"Yes. Once we get to the city we can hopefully get her a prostatic."

Outside there was a Crack!

"If we get to the city"

The man went back to work. Vale ran outside. She saw people scrambling for defensive positions as another Fallen drop ship had appeared. The Guardian felt tired in that moment. Despite that she readied herself for another battel. When she reached the perimeter the drop ship exploded.

"Guardian did you do that?" Ghost asked.

"Wasn't me."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a Regulus class Guardian jump ship flew by with its engines screaming. The refugee fighters cheered as it circled a round the camp. Vale never saw a Guardian ship before let alone another Guardian but she felt a great relief at the sight of the ship. Everyone's spirit lifted higher when two trans port ships arrived.

The ships landed outside the perimeter. The landing ramps opened and Titan Guardians in shiny smooth armor from head to toe ran out to defend the camp. The leader stepped off the ramp.

"I want the wounded and children on board first." The leader waved two other Guardians out of the ship.

Vale thought to herself these people are Guardians? The way they moved and had a certain confidence to them, it impressed her greatly. I'm one of these guys she thought to herself.

Vale helped with the evacuation she waited till the last refugee was in the transport before stepping on the ramp. The trans ports lifted off heading for the last city protected by the Traveler. Vale sat in her seat in silence not looking at any one or talking to any one as the other Guardians conversed. The lead Titan put his hand on her shoulder.

"I heard you took out a tank by yourself. Pretty good for a newbie. Most veterans couldn't do it alone."

"I just did what had to do." Vale answered. But she felt uncomfortable accepting any kind of praise for what happened.

"Maren, one of the refugees wanted me to give you this." The lead Titan placed a long red scarf in her hand. "Welcome Guardian."


End file.
